The Adventures Of Two Friends (season 5)
The fifth season of The Adventures Of Two Friends. It consists of 26 episodes. Episodes 01-02. The Mystery Of A Missing Friend 03a. The Most Boring Romantic Pairing In The Universe Airdate: July 8, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Priest James, Principal Sanders, Frederick Vanderveele, Christina Vanderveele and The Butler Plot: The school has organized a talent show and the special guests are Frederick and Christina Vanderveele, the richest romantic pairing in town. Jimmy and Andy act as comedians and almost everyone laughs at their funny jokes. Only the Vanderveeles didn't find the jokes funny. Priest James informs Jimmy and Andy that Frederick and Christina Vanderveele are very sophisticated persons, so they find nothing funny. Jimmy and Andy decide to pay them a visit and tell them many jokes until they find one funny... Guest star: Jeff Bennett as The Butler 03b. Diet Time! Airdate: July 8, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks and Scout Plot: Shocked at Jimmy's overweightness, Andy and Lucy decide to put him on a diet which leads to comedic results... 04a. Beauty Contest Airdate: July 22, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mary Brooks, Ted Carter, Mayor Anderson, Cherie, Ginger, Cherie's Mother and The Host Plot: A beauty contest will be held in Westville. Lucy's rival, Cherie, will be participating in the contest. Nancy is also entering the contest because of her father. Lucy decides to enter the contest to finally get back at Cherie only to have Mary saying no. Jimmy and Andy decide to help Lucy enter the contest behind their mother's back, but at the contest, they find out that their mother is one of the judges... Guest star: Cree Summer as Cherie's Mother and Joshua Seth as The Host 04b. Return Of The Evil Fortune Teller Airdate: July 22, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Dave, Arnold and Mistress Selena Hypnotic Plot: Mistress Selena Hypnotic returns and she seems to have gotten back to the good side. Only Andy is suspicious of that... Note: This episode marks the final appearance of Mistress Selena Hypnotic. 05. So Long, Grandma Airdate: August 12, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mandy, Steven Stewart, Principal Sanders, Miranda Carter, Willard Munson, Phil Raymond, Mindy Randall, Frederick Vanderveele and Christina Vanderveele Plot: Andy's birthday are coming up. Andy is hoping that his grandma will send him the chemistry kit she promised to find. Unfortunately, Lillian delivers sad news: Grandma died. Andy is completely stunned and becomes too depressed that he locks himself in his room and refuses to leave. Andy thinks that his grandma died before finding the chemistry kit for him and he'll never get it. Jimmy then gives Andy the chemistry kit he wanted and his grandma promised to find because grandma did send it before her death and it has been delivered to the Brooks' by mistake. Despite finally having the chemistry kit he asked his grandma for, Andy is still upset because he thought wrong about grandma sending his chemistry kit at the time of her death and he won't get a chance to say sorry to her. In Andy's dream, he is visited by the ghost of his grandma who forgives him and tells him that he can still have her in his heart. Meanwhile, in her video will, grandma asks Steven to say the eulogy at her funeral, much to his dismay. Notes: This is the eighth full-length episode. Lucy, Nancy, Jerry, Mary, Rick, Miss Westerlee, Ted, Mandy, Principal Sanders, Miranda, Willard, Frederick and Christina have no speaking lines in this episode. Due to her death, this episode marks the final appearance of Mindy Randall. 06a. A Senior Party Airdate: September 9, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Fred, the Grandpa, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Frederick Vanderveele, Christina Vanderveele, Irv, Emma and Mr. Jingy Plot: During a school trip at the retirement home, Jimmy and Andy meet Fred, the Grandpa again and realize that he and his friends never had fun since they started living in the house. Jimmy and Andy decide to entertain them which leads to several disasters which the caretaker, Mr. Jingy, tries to take care of because the Vanderveeles will be visiting... Guest stars: Edward Asner as Irv, Vicki Lawrence as Emma and Jess Harnell as Mr. Jingy Notes: Danny, Mike, Timmy, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jen and Tony have no speaking lines in this episode. This episode marks the final appearance of Frederick and Christina Vanderveele. Fred, the Grandpa lives in a retirement house in this episode, but he lived as a homeless man in previous episodes. 06b. Dinner! Airdate: September 9, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Danny, Richard, Mark, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Mr. Lionel Rhodes and Mrs. Jane Rhodes Plot: Jerry is hoping for a big promotion at his job, so he invites his boss and his wife for a dinner. Unfortunately for him, on the night of the dinner, Jimmy has invited his friends to play a new video game and do several other crazy activities... Note: This is the thirteenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. 07a. My Neighbor Is... Who?! Airdate: October 21, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Fred, the Grandpa, Matthew Rogers and Linda Garcia Plot: Jimmy and Andy see Mrs. Benson burying something in her backyard. Fred, the Grandpa informs them that she's burying one of her victims. When several disappearances are reported on TV, Jimmy and Andy are convinced that Mrs. Benson has something to do with these appearances and, because of her burying something in her backyard, they think that she may be... 07b. Try To Live A One Day Without Candy Airdate: October 21, 2008 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Danny, Cherie, Ginger, Candy, Lori and Tiffany Plot: Candy is always eating candies and is wearing candy clothes because of her name. Jimmy and Andy tell her to live one day without any candy. However, this task proves to be a challenging one... Note: Danny, Lori and Tiffany have no speaking lines in this episode. 08a. My Big Sister's Birthday Airdate: November 18, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Mandy, Danny, Cherie, Ginger, Richard, Mark, Candy and Layla Bell Plot: Lucy's birthday are coming up. Lucy knows that her big day will be ruined by one thing: Another one of her parents' embarrassing childish parties. Jimmy and Andy decide to organize a big birthday party for Lucy. Note: Danny, Richard, Mark, Candy and Layla have no speaking lines in this episode. 08b. Roommates Airdate: November 18, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lillian Stewart, Penny and Mimmi Ross Plot: Andy is shocked to find out that Mimmi is staying at his house for a night due to her parents going to a conference. Note: Jimmy doesn't appear much in this episode. 09. Christmas Play Airdate: December 16, 2005 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Penny, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mandy, Steven Stewart, Danny, Mimmi Ross, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Mayor Anderson, Principal Sanders, Cherie, Ginger, Fred, the Grandpa, Dave, Arnold, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Willard Munson, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Spacey, Helen Smith, Lori, Tiffany and Santa Claus Plot: Jimmy and Andy host a Christmas play that is full of Christmas sketches and musicals and it also features a musical performance by Helen Smith and a special appearance by Santa Claus. Notes: This is the ninth full-length episode. This is the second and final Christmas episode of the series. This episode marks the final appearances of Helen Smith and Santa Claus. 10a. Lucky Charm Or Not Airdate: January 20, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey and Phil Raymond Plot: It's the Friday 13th. Jimmy and Andy attempt to avoid any bad luck during the day. They find two golden pennies that seem to be the lucky charms because since they have them, they have many good lucks. This remains until... 10b. The Wedding Anniversary Disaster! Airdate: January 20, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Rick Carter, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mandy, Principal Sanders, Dave, Arnold, Matthew Rogers, Linda Garcia, Thadeus Johnson, Betty Johnson, Miranda Carter, Willard Munson, Phil Raymond, Mr. Lionel Rhodes, Mrs. Jane Rhodes, Grandpa Brooks, Dina Brooks, Bill Johnson and Con Artist Plot: Jerry and Mary are fighting with each other because Jerry forgot their 15th wedding anniversary. To make things worse, the judge who married them was a con artist. Jimmy and Andy decide to help Jerry and Mary renew their vows and organize a real wedding for them... Guest star: Mona Marshall as the con artist Note: Lillian, Rick, Miss Westerlee, Ted, Mandy, Principal Sanders, Dave, Arnold, Thadeus, Betty, Miranda, Mr. Rhodes, Mrs. Rhodes, Grandpa Brooks, Dina and Bill have no speaking lines in this episode. 11a. Who's The Thief?! Airdate: February 3, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Lillian Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Ted Carter, Dave, Arnold, Miranda Carter, Willard Munson and Kitty Munson Plot: Mr. Munson's gift for his wife has disappeared. He thinks that his rival, Jerry, may have stolen it. Jimmy and Andy set out to clear Jerry's name, find the gift and figure out who's the thief. At the end of the episode, it's revealed that Mr. Munson accidentally misplaced the gift in his pocket. Guest star: Caroline Rhea as Kitty Munson Note: Miranda has no speaking lines in this episode. 11b. The Golden Trophy Caper Airdate: February 3, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Nancy Carter, Rick Carter, Ted Carter, Mandy, Miranda Carter and Shark Plot: When Ted and Miranda, and Rick and Mandy go out, Nancy is left in charge and has promised to keep an eye of her father's golden trophy. Jimmy and Andy show up to help Nancy, much to her dismay. Their attempts to get even with Shark lead to the trophy getting destroyed. Jimmy, Andy and Nancy now have to fix the trophy before Ted returns, but first, they have to find its pieces which were shattered all over the house... Note: This is the fifth episode where Nancy appears without Lucy. 12a. Love Poem Airdate: February 10, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Penny, Rick Carter and Mandy Plot: It's Valentine's Day. Lucy is annoyed because she doesn't have a boyfriend. Jimmy writes a love poem for Nancy. Andy and Lucy make fun of him because his chances to win Nancy's heart result in nothing. However, the poem gets blown away by wind. Jimmy and Andy try to find it and discover that it landed in the Carters' yard. Nancy has found the poem and read it, but she still says no to Andy. Meanwhile, Scout and Penny have their "dog-like" date. 12b. Reptile-Mania! Airdate: February 10, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Ted Carter, Priest James, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold, Willard Munson, Phil Raymond, Mr. Exterminator and Reptiles Plot: Jimmy and Andy collect reptiles for a school project. Because of Jimmy's bumbling, the reptiles are set loose around the neighborhood and Mayor Anderson calls Mr. Exterminator to get rid of the reptiles. Jimmy and Andy have to get all the reptiles back before Mr. Exterminator gets rid of them. In the end, Jimmy and Andy successfully get all the reptiles... except for one in Mrs. Benson's bath tub! Guest stars: Mona Marshall as Mr. Exterminator and Dee Bradley Baker as Reptiles 13a. The New Principal Airdate: March 3, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Miss Westerlee, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Principal Sanders, Cherie, Ginger, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Mrs. Anderson and Nurse Laura Plot: After the recent prank, Principal Sanders quits his job. Much to the students' shock, the new principal is... Mrs. Benson! When everyone can't take Mrs. Benson's wrath, Jimmy and Andy decide to get Principal Sanders back... Note: Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Jen and Tony have no speaking lines in this episode. 13b. Gossip! Airdate: March 3, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Layla Bell, Jennifer "Jen" Ford, Tony, Lori and Tiffany Plot: Cherie trips on a book on the floor and Zack catches her. Now, everyone is gossiping that Zack and Cherie are "a couple". Wanting to get revenge, Zack and Cherie make bad and embarrassing gossips about everyone in school, including Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy... 14a. That's Not True! No, It's True! Airdate: July 21, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Phil Raymond, Dylan and Caitlyn Plot: A young couple named Dylan and Caitlyn says that Jimmy and Nancy are a couple. While Nancy denies it, Jimmy decides to use this to win Nancy over. Guest stars: Charlie Finn as Dylan and Kari Wahlgren as Caitlyn Note: This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 10, 2006, but it has been delayed due to several production problems. 14b. Useless Former Police Officer and The Insane Police Officer Airdate: July 21, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Mayor Anderson, Dave, Arnold and Robbers Plot: After failing to catch a robber, Arnold is fired from his position as a police officer. Now Dave is the only police officer in town. Jimmy and Andy decide to help Arnold get his job back. Guest stars: Jeff Bennett as Robber #1 and Kevin Michael Richardson as Robber #2 Note: This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 10, 2006, but it has been delayed due to several production problems. 15a. April Fools Day Airdate: August 11, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Miss Westerlee, Ted Carter, Priest James, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Richard, Willard Munson and Phil Raymond Plot: It's April Fools Day. Jimmy is a great prankster. Wanting a payback for the humiliating prank, the Bully Gang pulls many bad pranks on everyone in town and puts blame on Jimmy. The whole town gets mad at Jimmy. Even Andy is mad at him. Jimmy has to figure out a way to prove that he's not the one behind these pranks... Note: This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 31, 2006, a day prior to April Fools Day, but it has been delayed due to production problems. 15b. Where Is Everybody?! Airdate: August 11, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson, Mr. Pepey, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy and Layla Bell Plot: Annoyed at being surrounded by millions of "annoying people", Jimmy wishes to be alone on Earth. One morning, Jimmy wakes up to have his family missing. Jimmy sees that there's no one in town. Jimmy is happy to be finally alone on Earth, only to realize that Andy is also missing and he has to do everything by himself. At the end of the episode, it turns out to be Jimmy's dream. Notes: This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 31, 2006, but it has been delayed due to production problems. This is the third episode where everything was all a dream. Mike, Timmy and Layla have no speaking lines in this episode. Andy doesn't appear much in this episode. 16-18. The Two Friends In Jurassic Park! 19. Surprise! Airdate: October 20, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Danny, Zack Benson, Mike, Timmy, Cherie, Ginger, Dave, Arnold, Richard, Mark, Candy, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy, Lori, Tiffany, Ryan and Security Guard Plot: It's Jimmy's birthday. Everyone plans a surprise birthday party and Andy is tasked to keep Jimmy out of the house before the party. Jimmy overhears this and pretends to not know about this. Andy takes Jimmy to several places Jimmy likes to go, such as the cinema and skate park. but several disasters arise... Guest stars: Dante Basco as Ryan and John DiMaggio as Security Guard. Notes: This is the tenth full-length episode. This episode was originally scheduled to air on May 12, 2006, but it has been delayed due to production problems. 20a. Locked In Airdate: November 17, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Jerry Brooks, Mary Brooks, Scout, Mrs. Wendy Benson and Mr. Pepey Plot: Mrs. Benson invents a security system to protect her house from Jimmy and Andy, but the system is very noisy to everyone in the neighborhood. The system gets a malfunction and Jimmy, Andy and Scout get locked up inside Mrs. Benson's house... Notes: This is the fourteenth episode where Lucy appears without Nancy. This episode was originally scheduled to air on June 2, 2006, but it has been delayed due to production problems. 20b. Hunting For A Beaver! Airdate: November 17, 2006 Featured Characters: Jimmy Brooks, Andy Stewart, Lucy Brooks, Nancy Carter, Jerry Brooks, Danny, Richard, Mark, Layla Bell, Harry, the Nose Picker, Randy and Beaver Plot: Jerry takes Jimmy, Andy, Lucy, Nancy, Danny, Richard, Mark, Layla, Harry and Randy for a camping trip. Jimmy sees a beaver and wants to have it. Despite his friends' protests, Jimmy sets up traps to catch the beaver, but the beaver proves to be smarter than Jimmy. Guest star: Dee Bradley Baker as Beaver Notes: This episode was originally scheduled to air on June 2, 2006, but it has been delayed due to production problems. This is the final episode in which Mona Marshall voiced Richard before passing over the role to Adam Wylie. 21-26. The Two Friends And Spacey On A Mission!